Forever And Always
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: yaoi. Koenma can bring his friend's, his detectives back to life, that is his power. But not this time. The one who dies will never come back...fic idea donated by YuYuHakushoismyLIFE.


All right new fic idea YuYuHakushoismyLIFE sent me:  
  
oh yeah whel if you want a request for a story how about you have Yusuke kill Kuwabara, he has to do it knowing what he's doing, no accidents. It can be mind control, but has to be realistic. End of story, Kuwabara doesn't come back.  
  
...  
  
T_T  
  
I'll miss Kuwabara...but...^_^ I can still find a way to make this YxKu  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke walked laughing out of the movie. What they had just seen, was the funniest thing in the world. It was so poorly made, it was funny.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THOSE SPECIAL EFFECTS! MAN!" Yusuke burst, his face red from laughter.  
  
Kuwabara was choking o his laughter and sputtered "You could tell that the explosives where firecrackers! YOU COULD EVEN SEE THEM BEFORE THEY BLEW UP!"   
  
The two laughed all the way to the park, and collapsed on a park bench. Yusuke placed his hand on his friend's knee and asked, "How's that leg feeling?"  
  
His left leg was in a walking cast, from a previous mission. "Good...man it sure was ugly how it was broken..." Kuwabara winced remembering the moment. Yusuke squeezed Kuwabara's knee. "Yeah...I know."  
  
His leg was broken by a demon, who was the size of a whale. He'd scooped up Kuwabara, who was acting as a distraction, and shook him as if he was a rag doll. They had stopped the demon's of course, but Kuwabara had received a serious broken leg. Almost all the bones were snapped, and even with Genkai healing it, Kuwabara still needed a walking cast.  
  
Kuwabara took Yusuke's hand, "Hey...Urameshi...its okay." Kuwabara smiled at him softly, and Yusuke turned to him, "No Kuwa...it's not. One day your going to die and it'll be all my fault!"  
  
Kuwabara sat up and hugged him, "If that ever does happen, which it won't just know, I love you...I always will." Yusuke held onto Kuwabara tightly.   
  
The two had been together for almost 2 years now. Yusuke pulled away, and Kissed Kuwabara gently, stroking his face. They pulled apart, Kuwabara resting on his shoulder, eyes closed contentedly, and Yusuke's hand on his waist.  
  
"What if it happens? What if I do kill you?"  
  
"What did I just say?" Kuwabara whispered in a scolding tone. "No matter what happens, good or bad, I'll always love you. Nothing can take that away." Kuwabara began to laugh and Yusuke looked over at him, "What?" Kuwabara looked at him with his sparkling blue eyes, and smiled, "That sounded corny huh?"  
  
Yusuke blinked, but then he did laugh. "Kuwabara you ruined a romantic moment just to say it was corny! Geez!"   
  
The two began to laugh again, oblivious to the world around them.  
  
~2 WEEKS LATER~  
  
"Where is he?!" Kuwabara pleaded with Koenma. His cast was still on his leg,for it still had not healed yet. Hiei and Kurama stood behind him looking just as upset.  
  
"Kuwabara I sent him on a mission three days ago...I just don't know where he is...I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Koenma got up touching the distraught man's shoulder. "I've got scouters looking for him, he's not dead. I'd know."   
  
Kuwabara sighed, and walked over to his chair, the cast making it look like he was limping. Kurama came over to Kuwabara, it was apparent his human friend was suffering. "He'll be okay. You know Yusuke..."   
  
"That's the point...he always takes on a bit more than he can chew..." Kuwabara sat down hand over his eyes, "I don't care if he's hurt, I just want him home."   
  
Hiei looked over at Kuwabara, feeling sorry for the human, but...like he would ever say that.  
  
Kuwabara got up, "Screw it."   
  
"Kuwabara?"  
  
"I've got the best spiritual awareness out of everyone, even better than the scouters. I'm going to look for him myself!"  
  
Hiei sighed annoyed, "Kuwabara...don't make yourself a bigger idiot by-"  
  
They were silenced as the door was blasted down, and derbies flew at them. Kurama and Hiei went flying back into Koenma, Hiei catching Kurama before he hit the floor. Kuwabara flew a few feet back, and cried out as his leg hit the ground.  
  
"YUSUKE?!"  
  
At the sound of his best friend and lover's name he looked up.   
  
There standing before him was Yusuke, and another demon. The demon was tall, taller than Kuwabara, and smiled at them all. "Looking for this?"  
  
Kuwabara was starring at Yusuke. It was him, but there was no soul in him. His eyes were blanketed by a veil, and he held no emotion in his body. But though he was showing none, Kuwabara felt pain coming strongly off of Yusuke.  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Kuwabara demanded, face red from anger, tears in his eyes. The demon laughed, "My name is Mako, this is merely an experiment." He smiled, and placed a large hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "So far so good. He is under my complete control."  
  
"NO!" Kuwabara stood, whole body trembling. "YOUR LYING! LIAR!"   
  
Mako laughed, "He has no control of what he's doing, if he did, I'm sure I'd be dead right now...but whats so brilliant about my young experiment, is he can feel everything. Everything...oh the suffering...it feeds my hungry soul."  
  
Kuwabara's face contorted with anger, rage and tears blinding his vision. He rushed forward, his leg crying out with pain, but none greater than what he was feeling in his heart.  
  
"YOU LIE!" He rushed forward, fist raised, when something hit him hard in the gut. He looked down, and saw Yusuke's emotionless face starring right back at him. Kuwabara tried to speak, but found his throat was to tightly sewn together to make a word.   
  
His hand came up, and he brushed his hand over Yusuke's cheek before tumbling to the ground. Yusuke's eye twitched, and he looked back down at him. He pointed his finger at him, the familiar blue light appearing in his hand.  
  
Kuwabara was curled up, trying to grasp the much needed oxygen, that would not pass through his lips.   
  
Yusuke was tackled, Kurama wrapping his rose whip over his body. Mako hung back and watched, eyes shining as he watched the battle between friends. "YUSUKE!" Kurama beckoned. "Snap out of it!"  
  
Yusuke looked at his friend, and grabbed Kurama by the neck. He started to squeeze, and refused to stop. Kurama's eyes went wide, and his face turned red. And then white, as blood slipped past his lips. Hiei stabbed Yusuke, only hitting his side.  
  
Kurama fell, and scrambled to Kuwabara, while Hiei and Yusuke faced each other. "Fight this Yusuke! You hear me? FIGHT IT!!" Yusuke said nothing, and blasted Hiei right in the face.   
  
The shorted demon flew back, crashing into the wall. Blood dripping over his eyes, and a burned mark on his forehead. He had managed to avoid most of it, but if he'd taken the blast full on, then he may not have been able to stand up.  
  
Yusuke turned to look at Kurama, and froze to see him holding Kuwabara. Kurama shook his friend, who's eyes were closed as he gasped for air. Kurama held him, their faces a few inches apart, while Kuwabara's face was turned away taking in the air he needed.   
  
Yusuke flew over to them, and kicked Kurama in the face. The force was so strong Kurama went flying back, through a wall, taking Koenma with him. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kuwabara, who opened his eyes.  
  
Crying, Kuwabara reached up touching Yusuke's face. "Yusuke..." He whimpered. For a moment Kuwabara saw his old Yusuke looking back at him. But in a matter of seconds it was gone, and he grabbed Kuwabara by the neck of the shirt, hitting him repeatedly in the stomach.  
  
"FIGHT HIM YOU FOOL!" Hiei cam barreling over, and almost sliced Yusuke's arm off. "I can't..." Kuwabara gasped, laying curled up on the ground. Hiei growled, and pushed Yusuke off him, to glare at Kuwabara, "I know you love him! He loves you, do you think he'd want to hurt you like this? He'd rather die!" Hiei turned back to fight him.  
  
"Stop being selfish! WE MUST SAVE HIM BY DESTROYING HIM! IF WE DON'T HE'LL KILL US ALL, AND HE'D DIE ON THE INSIDE! YOU KNOW IT!" Hiei might have said more, when Yusuke grabbed Hiei by the hair, head butting him.  
  
He continued this until, blood spurted from Hiei's jagen eye, and he fell screaming, holding on tightly to it. Kurama appeared from the wreckage, blood pouring from his shoulder.   
  
"Hiei!" He cried faintly, as Yusuke fired at him.  
  
The blast never reached him. Kuwabara had jumped up, and used his sword as a shield to save Hiei. Kuwabara's shoulders slumped, and he looked over at Yusuke, dead eyes locked with emotionless eyes.  
  
Yusuke held up a finger, getting ready to fire. Kuwabara didn't move, and Yusuke's hand shook. Mako watched with interest. "It appears his love for you is almost stronger than my control over him!" Yusuke fired the blast, and Kuwabara flew back. Mako laughed, "Almost."  
  
Kuwabara flew through the air, smashing into the floor, and coming to a crash landing against the wall, laying on his side, his back pressed to the wall's edge.  
  
Yusuke made his slow walk to Kuwabara, slamming his fists into Hiei, and Kurama. Mako's laugh bouncing off the walls. Blood poured from the bullet sized wound on Kuwabara's shoulder. He was crying from pain, and for Yusuke.   
  
A puddle lay under him, tears mixing with it. Yusuke stepped up to him, splashing blood on Kuwabara's face, and he knelt down. Kuwabara shook, and cursed himself for fearing Yusuke. He loved him...but at this moment he was afraid.   
  
Yusuke's hand came down touching him on the side. Kuwabara opened his eyes, it felt like Yusuke's touch, not the shell Mako had turned him into. He looked up at Yusuke, and saw Yusuke's eyes once again. Kuwabara tried to touch his face, but Yusuke caught it, and yanked him up.  
  
Yusuke squeezed Kuwabara's hand, until he cried out, and the quite suddenly Yusuke's hand became laced with Kuwabara's in a gentle grasp. He looked at his raven haired friend, and saw his eyes were back.  
  
Yusuke did not want to hurt him. "Puppet!" Mako called laughing. "Rip off that cast!" Without a word, he moved Kuwabara so that he was pressed against him, one arm wrapped fully around him. He ripped of his cast, and Kuwabara screamed with pain.   
  
"KUWABARA!" Kurama cried mournfully, trying to come closer, only being shot at, and crashing into Hiei as the ground blew up beneath him.   
  
Yusuke held the sniffling man by his arms, and kept him at arms length. "Mock his pain...Mock his love!" Mako roared, as if he was watching some sort of game.   
  
Yusuke slammed Kuwabara into the wall, Kuwabara's unstable legs barely holding him up. Yusuke's hands were next to Kuwabara's head, and he leaned towards Kuwabara. Knowing what was going to happen, Kuwabara turned his eyes away, not making a sound as the tears poured faster.  
  
His eyes squeezed painfully shut as the doll of his love kissed him.  
  
It hurt.  
  
In more ways then one it hurt. Kuwabara felt as if he was cheating on Yusuke as this thing kissed him. Blood trickled past his lips down his chin, and smeared on both of their faces, as Yusuke bit at him.   
  
No not Yusuke, a trapped angel, Mako had murdered and made into a demon. That is what was hurting him.   
  
Kuwabara's tears slowed, as the pain went away, and the kiss became gentle. He opened his eyes, and once again Yusuke had returned to him. What made Kuwabara want to cry with joy, was the tears in his eyes, and the love.   
  
Yusuke pulled away, giving another kiss, a kiss Kuwabara recognized, but then...  
  
"FINISH HIM!" Yusuke pulled away, and Kuwabara slid to the wall, blood smeared all over his lips, and chin. Yusuke placed his finger on Kuwabara's head, and Kuwabara closed his eyes, waiting for death.  
  
"FIGHT BACK YOU MORON!" Hiei cried out coming back to conciseness. Kurama still lay at Hiei's side. Yusuke was starring down at Kuwabara, who waited for death, when he sharply turned and attacked Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes, and starred at him. 'He can't do it...Yusuke is gaining his body back...' Kuwabara starred at him, and realized what needed to be done.  
  
He got up, sword out, and as Hiei fell to the ground, shouted. "URAMESHI!"  
  
The doll turned, and starred at Kuwabara. Mako smiled, "Now it gets interesting." Kuwabara limped painfully towards Yusuke, crying out as his freshly repaired bones, snapped again.  
  
He approached him tears streaming down his face. "I'll free you...and I know how." Kuwabara took a step, and collapsed Yusuke catching him. Kuwabara punched Yusuke, and slashed at him with his sword. "Fight back dam*it!" Kuwabara sobbed, rage in his voice.  
  
"Shoot me!" The doll took a step back, and Kuwabara continued coming forward. "Fight me...now..." He sliced at Yusuke, cutting his arm, "Do it man!" He cut his side. "DAM*IT! FIGHT ME!"   
  
Yusuke stopped, and rushed forward, but did not attack. He wrapped Kuwabara into a hug, his eyes remaining open, and emotionless. Kuwabara held onto him tightly, Yusuke being the only thing supporting him up, his leg to damaged to work any more.   
  
The tears slowed, almost to a stop. He pulled out his hand, his sword appearing. "Kill me...or I'll kill us both..." He brought down his hand, and Yusuke shot Kuwabara, twice through the stomach.  
  
Kurama and Hiei starred as two blue blasts cut through Kuwabara, and blood sprayed like thick mist on the ground.   
  
Yusuke's mouth opened and he suddenly screamed, "NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Mako panicked, and saw that Yusuke was no longer under his control, and made a run for it, Hiei and Kurama enraged followed after him.  
  
Yusuke held Kuwabara, and they both hit the ground. Kuwabara's eyes were clear, and glazed over. Tears rolled down his face. "Kuwa...OH GOD KUWA!" Yusuke sobbed clutching him. "No...no..."   
  
Kuwabara's hand came up and touched Yusuke on his lips and cheek. "Your back...Oh your back." He smiled, tears running down his face. "I killed...I...YOUR GOING TO DIE! I KILLED YOU!" He sobbed, his face in Kuwabara's neck.  
  
"I would have died if I hadn't set you free...whe...when I figured out how...This isn't death." Kuwabara sobbed and continued smiling, "This is like be...being born all over again...I'm so happy...so...happy...."   
  
Yusuke kissed Kuwabara, his hand on Kuwabara's steadily going paler cheek. They pulled away, Yusuke still sobbing. "I'm not letting you go...You can't die. Don't leave me! HOW COULD I HAVE KILLED YOU! I KILLED YOU!" He continued to sob this no matter what Kuwabara said.   
  
"Yusuke..." Yusuke looked at him, his bright eyes shining with regret, and pain. Kuwabara was far too pale to be happy, but a smile still remained on his face. "Didn't I tell you...no...no matter what you did...no matter what happ...happened I would always love you...Forever and always..." Kuwabara smiled, rasing up kidding Yusuke, and whispering upon his lips, "Nothing can destroy that."  
  
Kuwabara went stiff, and then limp, and Yusuke rose, dripping with Kuwabara's blood. "Yusuke!" He turned seeing Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma, who'd been standing away from the battle.   
  
They looked at Kuwabara dead, and cold on the ground, and the looked at Yusuke, cold and dead inside. "Yusuke..." They tried to approach them, but he held out his finger, and they froze.   
  
The finger was placed against his temple, and he starred at them all, self hate in his eyes. The others starred, frozen and they're blood ran cold seeing him power up. Yusuke smiled and gave a faint word.  
  
"Bang."   
  
If you were outside the room where the others were, you could easily hear the screams of friends, and the sound of a body hitting the ground.  
  
What's worse is that the screams were more mournful knowing neither of the two would come back. And one may be trapped inside his painful emotions, with his lover staying faithfully by his side.  
  
There was no Heaven, nor Hell for these two.  
  
Only a place where they'd be trapped in an undeceive plain, unable to forgive what happened, and unable to forget.  
  
There was only Limbo for these too.  
  
Forever and Always.  
  
0_0...whoa...I depressed my self...great fic tho...good idea. Hmm...I likedhow it turned out. I would never have thought up this idea my self, so Kudos to you YuYuHakushoismyLIFE. Owe ya one. 


End file.
